Por siempre besar tus labios
by Smile Sad
Summary: Sasuke recorre la piel ajena con las puntas de sus dedos; la siente suave, ligeramente áspera en ciertas zonas, pero sobretodo, caliente. FLSN. Fem!SasuxFem!Naru (YURI)


**Por siempre besar tus labios**

 **By Smile Sad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, de manera que no lucro haciendo esto -está claro que nadie me pagaría-.**

 **Advertencias: Fem!SasuxFem!Naru Yuri (7u7), OoC, horrores ortográficos, abu** **so del uso de lo nombres de los personajes, cursilería, lemon-lime-o lo que sea. Ya es suficiente advertencia saber que yo lo escribí -badum tss-.**

 **Si lo anterior no te asustó y aún quieres continuar... ¡A leer!**

* * *

.

 **Festival Literario SasuNaru**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke recorre la piel ajena con los dedos de sus manos, la siente suave, ligeramente áspera en ciertas zonas, pero sobre todo, caliente. Se atreve a besar sus labios que se encuentran entre abiertos y soltando suspiros.

Sasuke se levanta un poco, lentamente, cuidando de no dejar de besarle, para acomodarse sobre ella y acariciar sus muslos.

Su mano derecha se detiene debajo de la rodilla, instándole a levantar la pierna para poder ubicarse en medio con más comodidad. Se permite permanecer en esa posición lo más posible, mientras vuelve a crear caminos imaginarios con sus labios sobre la exquisita piel morena.

Besa su cuello y succiona; Naruto jadea.

Sasuke también se siente caliente; siente que su sangre hierve y que su respiración se vuelve errática. Se siente eufórica. Se siente tan, pero tan bien.

Con su mano izquierda detalla la piel de su cintura, viaja por su plano vientre y le acaricia por sobre las costillas con el pulgar hasta llegar a sus senos.

Un gemido se escapa de los ajenos labios.

— Sasuke…

Ignora el llamado, más ocupada en besar la piel de su cuello y clavícula, dejando huellas y haciéndole estremecer cada vez que exhala; rozando la piel morena con su nariz.

— Sasuke…

Jamás su nombre se escuchó mejor que en el tono en que ella lo dice; y es que hoy Naruto parece más perceptiva de lo normal, como si disfrutara el doble de las caricias que Sasuke le otorgaba a su cuerpo de mujer esbelta.

Sasuke levanta la cabeza al sentir un estremecimiento que le hizo suspirar, cuando unas firmes piernas se enredan en su cintura logrando que su intimidad rozara levemente la contraria, enviándole por todo el cuerpo oleadas de placer.

Las manos de Naruto se aferran a ella en un abrazo, dándole a entender que no es la única que comienza a sentirse extasiada. Sasuke bebe el elixir de sus labios con necesidad y le regala un primer orgasmo cuando se impulsa hacia adelante y vuelve a acariciar sus senos. Se escucha un grito de placer. Acalla los gemidos con su propia boca y luego deja que tome aire y deposite su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Sasuke le observa con sus ojos oscuros. Detalla su sedoso cabello rubio alborotado, desperdigado sobre la almohada en todas direcciones y su frente perlada de sudor. Los ojos azules de Naruto se encuentran dilatados, adornados de pestañas espesas humedecidas por lágrimas de placer traicioneras. Eso, y los labios carnosos que Naruto se muerde con saña, amenazan a Sasuke con hacerle delirar y sentirse sobreexcitada hasta casi alcanzar el límite.

Es bellísima. Perfectamente imperfecta.

Pero Sasuke no la merece.

No se merece aquél cuerpo de cintura delgada y caderas pronunciadas, de senos grandes y piel trigueña; no se merece sus sonrisas dulces, brillantes y traviesas; no merece siquiera verse reflejada en el azul de su mirada. Porque Sasuke le ha lastimado antes, le lastima ahora y le lastimará muchas veces más, consiente e inconscientemente.

— Naruto —siente ganas de sollozar.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, quiere decirle, pero calla. Así como calla los "lo siento" que se le atoran en la garganta.

Tenerle en su cama aferrada a ella, le parece irreal. Sasuke, a pesar de lo fuerte que siempre se muestra, teme que sólo sea un sueño, fruto de sus anhelos ocultos por querer ser amada; anhelada de igual manera por Naruto, sólo por ella. Los demás no importan.

A veces se ve engullida por la locura.

Naruto trata de regular su respiración, pero Sasuke vuelve a besarla nuevamente. Succionando sus labios y jugando con su lengua; quitándole el aliento y volviendo a estremecerle los sentidos. Jadea.

Naruto aferra sus brazos y piernas a Sasuke, mientras se da el lujo de soltar risillas divertidas hasta alcanzar su oído y comenzar a susurrar, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo.

— Parece que alguien se encuentra muy necesitada —se burla Naruto, pero Sasuke no se enfada como suele ocurrir normalmente, por el contrario, decide que acallar con sus labios es la mejor opción.

Sasuke se siente aliviada de que ella no le escuchara llamarle con aquél tono de voz, además de que no siente con ganas de refutar lo que Naruto dijo, ya que esa es la irrefutable verdad. Necesita a Naruto igual que el agua para vivir, y esa es la mayor vulnerabilidad que se haya obligado a aceptar como propia.

Pega duro en su orgullo de mujer.

Entonces, Sasuke también desea que Naruto le necesite, le ame y se centre en ella de igual manera. Pero a la vez, Sasuke también quiere lastimarle, alejarle y destruirle por volverle débil.

Naruto siempre le llena de sentimientos innecesarios —el amor infinito que le tiene es uno de ellos—, por eso intenta convencerse de que no le necesita, pero todas las veces, en cualquier ocasion (no importa si estan discutiendo, hablando de cosas banales o entregándose a la pasión), todo resulta perfecto aunque claramente no.

Naruto es quien derrite su corazón de hielo; todo día es gris hasta que ella aparece a colorearle el alma con el arcoirirs de su sonrisa.

Sasuke ama todo de ella; ama su cuerpo, por eso lo besa; ama su voz por muy chillona o ruidosa que sea.

Va dejando besos por su piel morena, retrocediendo el camino que sus labios ya marcaron. Sonrie sobre la clavícula, forma un remolino sobre sus senos y lame sus pezones y los estira suavemente con sus dientes, entonces la escucha gemir mucho más fuerte, ruidosa como sólo ella puede ser.

Sasuke vuelve a sonreír, pero en venganza, Naruto restrienga su pierna en ella, y le hace soltar suspiros. Oh, chica atrevida.

— Estás jugando sucio —dice.

— Sólo reacciono a lo que me haces —responde Naruto. La pizca de travesura reluce en sus ojos azules, mientras una traviesa sonrisa baila en sus labios.

— Entonces reacciona a esto.

Sasuke no se quiere quedar atrás.

Le da cortos besos en el vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke observa que Naruto aprieta la sábana entre sus dedos como anticipación. Realmente lo disfrutará, piensa. Sonríe brevemente cuando devisa el inicio donde nacen sus vellos rubios, suspira y... lo demás es historia.

Se entregan a sí mismas, como en otras ocasiones, y hacen el amor.

Ese es uno de los momentos eternos y efímeros en que todo parece ser perfecto, aunque claramente no.

..

* * *

 **Perdón por la horrible narración y el entreveramiento de las oraciones.**

 **Editado 26/01/2017, ya no más.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
